Sensing apparatus are known. For example capacitive sensors may be used to detect user inputs in electronic devices.
However such sensors require large amounts of power. This can drain the power supply of an electronic device comprising such sensors. It is useful to reduce the power requirements of such sensors to provide more efficient apparatus and electronic devices.